Destiny
by cjsylvester
Summary: Okay here it is in short, new ninjas, the serpentine are back, with the possibility of a new evil, so are the golden weapons, the ninja come into our world, and EPICNESS! plz read. Takes place after they defeat the Overlord!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO! I FREAKING LOVE NINJAGO! I only own Kit, Rose, and Motormouth! Now READ!**

* * *

Sensei Wu was deep in meditation, the spirit smoke flowing before him. It showed him images sliding by so fast, he could barely decipher them. Words floated by, and then an image of seven weapons. This of course was interrupted by a huge crash.

Sensei's eyes flew open and he went to the top deck of the bounty. Nothing up here, he went to the galley. Everything was covered in some sort of sauce.

"COLE! What did you put in that sauce?!" Kai yelled, wiping the sauce off his face.

"Uh, a vial of something fell into it." Cole replied getting a towel to wipe the sauce off his face.

"Which one!?" Jay asked coming out from under the table.

"I don't know!" Cole replied facepalming.

"It doesn't matter." Sensei said walking into the kitchen, "The spirit smoke has showed me something interesting." The ninja were now paying full attention to him, "An old evil is coming back to strike again"

"AW! Not again!" Jay complained, "We already defeated the overlord!"

Sensei pointed his staff at Jay, "It is not the overlord! The serpentine!"

"But Sensei-" Zane started.

"Shush up!" Sensei interrupted, "They were never truly defeated!"

"Sensei's right." Cole said, "We only finished Pythor, none of the others." They all faced Sensei.

"So what now?" Kai asked.

"The golden weapons have returned."

"REALLY!?" Jay yelled jumping up and down.

"Yes, but in another world." Sensei stated, and Jay's face fell.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Zane asked.

_In our world_

"FREEDOM!" a brunette yelled as she ran out of her classroom. She ran down the steps of her martial arts college to meet up with her roommates.

"Rose! Motormouth!" She yelled to a dirty blond and a lighter haired brunette.

"Hey, Kit." Rose, the dirty blond, replied waving.

"HELLO!" Madison ,aka Motormouth, hugged her.

"C'mon, we have to get home, guys." Rose stated, putting on her jacket. The girls started walking along the streets to their apartment.

"What should we do for dinner?" Kit asked.

"Something special to celebrate getting through our first year of college?" Rose suggested.

They all smiled, "SONIC!" they yelled and ran the rest of the way home.

Once they got there, they went to the kitchen, got a wooden spoon, sat in a circle, and put the spoon in the middle.

"Alright whoever the spoon lands on gets to go pick up Sonic food for all of us." Rose said, Kit and Motormouth nodded. Rose spun the spoon. Motormouth, Kit, Rose, getting slower, Motormouth… Kit… Rose… Motormouth… Kit… even slower… Rose… stop. It landed on Motormouth.

"Alright," She got up, "what do you guys want to drink?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "CHOCOLATE SODA!"

"OK, I'll be back in about 10 to 20 minutes, and don't start the movie without me, and don't blow up the house, and don't eat all the salt, and-"

"Motormouth! We get it." Kit interrupted, "Now go child." And with that Motermouth left out the door.

"So, whadda' wanna' do to pass the time?" Rose asks

_With Motormouth_

She walks out and starts walking to Sonic. On a whim she starts singing, "They say, go slow, but everything just stands so still. We say go go, you're gonna see us rip into it!" She runs and does a roll on the ground. She gets up and runs the rest of the there she orders their usual and starts walking back.

Halfway back, she hears something strange. She tilts her head toward the noise. It's right in front of her. Suddenly a huge vortex of swirling energy appears out of nowhere!

"What the heck!" She jumps back, puts the food down, and gets into a fighting stance, just in case. To her surprise, five guys in ninja suits tumbled out.

"Ow, that really hurt." The one in red moaned.

"Yeah, now get off me, Kai." The one in black says.

"Uh, guys," The one in green starts, "somebody saw us." They all look at her.

"Who the heck are you?!" She yells.

"You can't tell anyone you saw us, or that we're ninja's, or that you just heard that, or-"

"JAY!" The rest yell at him.

"You guys are ninja's?" She looks at them confused.

They get and out of their dog-pile, "Yes," The one in white begins, "I'm Zane, this is Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd." He motions to the rest of the guys when he says their name.

"Okay, now forget you saw us!" Jay says.

"Wait a minute, Jay." Lloyd says, "We don't have a place to stay." A few bags come out of the vortex and it closes.

"I'm guessing that's your stuff." She says, "And me and my friends have a place, it's small but it might work."

_With Rose and Kit_

"Motormouth should be back by now!" Kit whined.

"You just don't want to lose at cards again." Rose smiled. They heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Kit jumped off the couch, ran over to the door, and opened it, "Motormouth!" She sees all the ninjas, "I did not know you had five boyfriends!"

"WHAT!?" The ninja and Motormouth yell in suprise.

"No, these guys are new in town and I offered for them to stay here until they can find a place of their own, and they helped me with carrying all the food." Motormouth rambled.

"FOOD!" Kit yelled before Motormouth could open her mouth to say more. She grabbed her food and ran over to the couch and began pigging out.

"Um…" The ninja just stared, not used to seeing Kit eat.

"You'll get used to it." Rose said.

"So we can stay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, you can have Kit's room." Rose replied, "I'll show you were everything is." She led the ninja to their room, formerly belonging to Kit.

"Oh my gosh," Kit said sighing, "that was awesome." She let out a huge belch.

"Gross!" Motormouth cringed.

"Whatever…" Kit was soon snoring.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna' throw it out a window to hit the head of an innocent bystander? R&R!**

**-CJ OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the ninja had started staying at the girls place, and quite frankly it was going pretty well for three girls and five guys living in a two bedroom apartment. The fact that the guys were gone looking for the golden weapons most of the time helped.

"I wonder why they're always gone?" Kit asked out of the blue.

"Um," Motormouth said trying not to blow that they were ninja's.

"Well, the mountains around here are pretty beautiful," Rose started, "maybe they're hiking?"

The door opened and all the guys were there. Cole had a bag, all of them had smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Kit asked.

"No reason~." Jay replied.

"No, you guys are chipper than usual." Rose argued

"No, we're in a regular mood." Zane argued back.

"I wanna' see what's in the bag," Kit whispered to Rose, "keep them distracted."

Rose nodded slightly, "So what are you always doing out in the mountains?"

"Oh, we just look around and other stuff." Lloyd replied. Kit was behind Cole and opened the back completely silently.

"What other stuff?" Motormouth asked hyperly.

"We explore caves, too." Cole answered.

"What are these!?" Kit yelled holding the golden shurikens in her hands. Cole jumped and just stared at her.

"Um, weapons?" Zane said.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, Zane." Rose deadpanned.

"I mean, what are they doing in Cole's bag?! And why are they golden!?" Kit explained.

"You will forget you ever saw those weapons!" Jay just randomly yelled.

"Jay, for the last time. That. Never. Works." Cole said in an exasperated tone.

"I suggest we tell them the whole story." Zane suggested, "I believe they deserve to know."

"Alright, well it all started like this…" Cole began telling the whole story without interruption until he got to Zane being a robot.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Motormouth interrupted, "Did you say NINDROID?"

"Yes, he did." And with that Zane opened his stomach to reveal a bunch of gears wires and switches.

"You know what," Kit started, "if this story wasn't finished I would probably faint right now."

Zane closed his stomach door thing, "Please continue Cole." And so Cole continued and he was interrupted at the part were they were at the dancing competition.

"YOU DANCE!" Motormouth yelled, "ME TOO!"

"Twinkle-toes!" Kit snickered, "That is your new nick-name."

"Twinkle-toes," Jay pondered, "I like it."

Rose just facepalmed.

"HEY! I'm a highly trained ninja!" Cole jumped up and yelled.

"Ugh, can we please get through this story without ant other interruptions!" Kai complained. Cole continued and finally got to the end.

"OMYGOSHTHATWASFREAKINGTHEMOS TICECREAMEPICSTORYEVER!" Motormouth rambled. Everyone else just looked at her like she was crazy.

"And that is just one reason we call her Motormouth." Kit said.

"Alright, Motormouth, slow down." Rose said trying to calm down that crazy girl.

Motormouth took a deep breath, "OH MY GOST THAT WAS THE MOST ICE-CREAM EPIC STORY EVER!"

"Ice-cream epic?" Zane asked his head tilting to one side.

"She comes up with random stuff." Rose explained

"I like it." Jay said.

"You would, Jay." Kai said.

"So, can I be a ninja?" Kit asked.

_Time skip to the next morning_

"Alright," Cole started the next morning, "We're going in pairs and one group of three." He motioned to a map on the table, "We've already searched these caves," He pointed to the x's on the map, "so, Zane, Jay, and Motermouth take this section." He circled a little part on the map, "Lloyd, Kai, and Rose, you guys take this part," He cicled another part of the map, "and Me and Kit will take this part." He circled the last part of the map, "Let's move out."

"YEAH!" Kit yelled, punching the air.

"Why are you so hyper?" Kai asked.

"I HAD BACON!" She yelled.

"Good luck, Cole." Rose said, and patted his shoulder.

* * *

**SECOND CHAPPIE DONE! WHOOOO! R&R**

**-CJ out**


	3. Chapter 3

_With Zane, Jay, and Motormouth_

They climbed up a trail keeping an eye out for anything that might resemble a cave.

"The map says it should be right here?" Zane said confused.

"Maybe, you're holding it upside-down?" Jay suggested.

"I assure you, I'm not." Zane replied. They heard a thud, and turned to see Motormouth half sunk into the ground.

"Found it!" She yelled, and dived down into the cave completely, "It's wet! And cold! And rocky!" The guys followed her down into the cave.

"So~, how did you, Rose, and Kit meet?" Jay asked, "'Cause you guys seem really close, and stuff."

"Well~," She thought for a moment, "It was in eighth grade and I was new to the school, and Kit and Rose were already friends." They took a left turn in that maze of a cave, "And one day Kit and Rose sat down near me and asked my name, and we've had crazy adventures ever since!" She smiled.

"Sooooo, you and Kit aren't sisters?" Jay asked.

"Take a right up ahead." Zane stated.

"No, we aren't," Motormouth answered, "but a lot of people assume that, we do look a lot alike." She smiled again, "NUN-CHUCKS!" she ran into a large-ish cavern and grabbed the golden nun-chucks and began swinging them around.

"HEY!" Jay yelled, "THOSE ARE-" THUNK! THUD!

Zane and Jay winced, "That's gonna' leave a mark."

Motormouth had hit herself in the eye and fallen over, "Ow…"

_With Cole and Kit_

"BIRD! TREE! ROCK! FERN!" Kit was pointing to all these while climbing beside Cole, "LOOK! YOU'RE NOT LOOKING!"

"Ugh, can you please calm down?" Cole asked facepalming.

"Sorry!" She had an embarrassed smile, "I just get like this when I'm hyper!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Motormouth when she's hyper!" He rolled his eyes and kept climbing. Kit was getting faster now that she wasn't yelling out random stuff that she saw. She stopped at a ledge to wait for Cole.

"Tired?" She asked holding her hand out when he got to the ledge.

He grabbed her hand, "No, you're just a good climber."

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Cave's over there!" She pointed to a small opening behind her.

"Then let's go!" Cole said and dived into the opening.

Kit followed, "If you're gonna fart, warn me." She said outta' the blue.

"What!?" He asked suprise plastered on his face.

"I don't want you to fart in my face." She answered as if it was perfectly normal to ask that kind of question.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, "My brain is on hyperdrive, remember?"

"Right…" Cole facepalmed, "Let's just find the weapon."

They came to a large cavern with a few holes in the roof letting in light.

"Whoa, pretty~." Kit stared in amazement.

"YES!" Cole ran to the center of the cave and grabbed the golden scythe, "We struck gold!"

"Ha!" Kit laughed, "Now we just need to find out if the others found any aliens."

_With Lloyd, Kai, and Rose_

Rose led the way climbing through the creeks and rivers with ease, "Come on, the cave is up ahead." Rose said turning around.

"Easy for you to say!" Kai complained, "It's like you're a super-human in water!"

"Stop complaining, Kai." Lloyd said, "Patience is key." The guys finally caught up to Rose, "So, where's the cave?" Lloyd asked.

"Behind there." She pointed to a waterfall.

"AAAAAUUGHH!" Kai yelled, "HOW DO WE EVEN GET PAST THAT!?" He punched a tree.

"We go around it." She simply stated, "And there are squirrels living in that tree."

"So?" Kai asked, and he got bombarded by acorns. Lloyd and Rose laughed.

"Okay, let's just check the cave out." Lloyd said once he was done laughing.

"Yeah, stupid squirrels…" Kai mumbled, flipping his hood up.

"Over here," Rose said standing by the side of the waterfall, motioning them to come over, "Just go through the water." And with that she stepped through the water.

"Whoa." Lloyd said and followed her. Kai followed with a frown on his face.

"Well~?" Rose motioned to the cave covered in flouresent moss and small crystals.

"Let's just find the weapon." Kai grumbled.

"Whoa!" Lloyd stopped Kai, "Somebody's a grumpy-pants."

"Kai's right." Rose said, "Come on!" She ran down a tunnel at the back of the cave. The guys followed until they reached a cavern.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked confused.

"It's a dagger." Rose said going over and pulling it out of the stone.

"But a dagger wasn't one of our weapons!" Kai said.

"Let's just go back home," Rose said, "we're wet, tired, and confused. We'll feel better as soon as we get some rest."

"Yeah," Kai and Lloyd agreed.

* * *

**Well~? R&R and don't forget to eat cupcakes from the buffet as you leave the dining hall!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kit and Cole were the first to get back to the apartment, and Cole was having a hard time keeping her under control.

"DUN DUN! DA DA DUN! DUN! DA DUN! DUN DA DA DUN!" She was yelling out Star Wars music, and running around the house in a cape.

"Kit!" Cole grabbed her arm, "Calm down you crazy child!"

"What's your favorite ice-cream?" She asked

"Um, Rocky Road?" He said with a confused expression.

"I LIKE VANILLA!" She yelled, causing Cole to let go of her arm.

There was a knock at the door, "I'LL GET IT!" Kit yelled.

Cole walked to the front room to see Motormouth come in with a black eye, "Um, wha-"

"Don't ask." She said.

"Did you find a weapon, Cole?" Zane asked.

"Yeah! We got my scythe!" Cole replied.

"IT WAS DELICIOUS!" Kit yelled.

"And~ she has the cape on." Motormouth facepalmed, "Did you turn on the music?"

"Uh, why?" Cole asked, his voice full of confusion.

"Watch." Motormouth went to their room and came back with a green ipod.

"IPOD!" Kit yelled, when Motormouth gave her the music playing device. She put the earbuds in and started humming along to whatever song was playing.

"Oh." The guys just stared as the hyper girl began calming down.

She took the earbuds out, "Hehe." She rubbed the back of her neck.

The door opened, and three wet figures came in.

"Stupid squirrels…" Kai mumbled.

"What did you do to get so wet!?" Jay exclaimed.

"There was a hot tub at the top of the mountain," Kai started.

"Really?" Kit and Motormouth asked.

"No! we walked through a waterfall!" He finished.

"Oh…" Motormouths face fell.

"WHYYYYYY!" Kit fell to the ground 'sobbing'.

"Kit?" Cole put his hand on her shoulder.

"GOT YOU!" She jumped up smiling, "So~, any luck?" she asked the wet trio.

"We found a dagger." Lloyd stated.

Rose pulled out the golden dagger, "He says it's not anyone's weapon."

"He's right." Jay said, "What if," his face got completely serious, "it belongs to another ninja?"

"CALLED IT!" Kit grabbed the dagger, "OW!" she dropped it, "It bit me!"

They all looked at her.

"I'm serious." She said, "It. Freakin'. Bit. Me."

"Okaaaaay." Jay picked it up, "Ow! It bit me to!" He tossed it to Rose.

"Are you guys playing some kind of joke on me?" Rose asked, "'Cause this thing is not biting me."

"Le gasp!" Kit and Motormouth say.

"I think we have another ninja." Kai said, "And we have to train her."

Motormouth pouted, "Aaww! No fair!"

* * *

**TWO CHAPPIES IN THE SAME DAY! WHOOO! But it was short, next chappie will hopefully be longer. And please feel free to have some cake on your way out.**

**Cole: Cake! Where?**

**Not for you Cole!**

**Cole: aww...**

**-CJ OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

_In the backyard with Zane and Rose_

"Why am I doing this again?" Rose asked while running from Zane.

"Because, I want to see how much endurance you have under pressure." Zane replied, throwing another blunt shuriken.

Rose ducked, "Well, we've been doing this for about fifteen minutes," She dodged another shuriken, "can I go get some water?"

"No, in battle you will not be able to have breaks." He stated, throwing another shuriken, this time hitting Rose's shoulder.

"Ow!" She tripped and fell over, "Again, ow!"

"Very well, five minute rest." Rose sighed in relief, "Then we see how good you are at hand-to-hand combat without any training." She just frowned.

_Inside the house_

"Oh Oh! A bunny!" Jay yelled. Motormouth shook her head and began hopping around the room again.

"A hyper-active Jay?" Cole asked. Motormouth shook her head again.

"A genetic cross between The Flash and a kangaroo?" Kit asked.

"Finally!" Motormouth yelled. They all looked at Motormouth, "What? I like to think original."

"Okay, my turn starts now!" Kit sat on the floor and curled up in a ball.

"Um, a bubble!" Kai yelled.

"A circle!" Jay yelled.

The door opened, "What are you doing?" a tired Rose asked.

"Charades." Kai answered, "A traumatized person?"

"She's a rock." Rose said.

"Yep!" Kit answered and got up.

"She has a good base for training." Zane answered coming in.

"Yeah, now I'm gonna' take a nap." Rose replied going upstairs.

"Okay, so, when do I get to be a ninja?" Kit asked.

"When you find a weapon." Zane replied.

Kit pouted, "Fine!" She went upstairs.

"Okay, you ticked her off." Motormouth said.

"How?" Zane asked, "I was just informing her."

"She's just unpredictable sometimes, you never know what's gonna' set her off," Motormouth explained, "Unless it's about judging, Nutella, her friends, or insulting craziness."

Kit came downstairs with her ipod, "Bye." And she left out the front door.

"Should we be concerned?" Zane asked.

"I think she'll be fine," Cole said, "She's as good a climber as me."

"Whoa." Jay started, "You never admit that, unless it's the obvious truth."

"Yeah, you've never admitted that." Kai said a cautious expression on his face.

_With Kit_

She ran along the streets feeling the wind in her face and adrenaline in her veins. She reached the edge of town and put her earbuds in and selected the song "Be My Escape" by her favorite band, Reliant K.

_I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so You won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

She started running up the mountain side, jumping from rock to rock, always choosing the more difficult path.

_This one last bullet you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live you must give your life away_

And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
  
Venting all her anger through climbing the rocky path that shifted constantly. It was her favorite path.

_And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because_

I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
To be my escape  
  
She reached a small creek and ran through it splashing the hem of her jeans and sneakers.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because  
  
She and her friends were the only girls at their college, she always had to try harder than the boys.

_I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
To be my escape_

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Just to prove that she was not some prissy coward.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out, that might be the death of me_

And even though there's no way in knowing  
Where to go I promise I'm going because

Just to prove that she was just as good as them.

_I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You  
To be my escape_

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do

And all I was trying to do  
Was save my own skin  
But so were You  
So were You

She reached a spring just as the song ended. She sat down and felt the wind roll over this part of the mountain. She calmed down and cleared her head.

"I over-reacted." She looked at her reflection, "I shouldn't have gotten angry with them." She got up and something caught her eye, "Hmm?" It was a flower, a grey one. It was on a vine next to two blue ones. One ice blue, one navy blue.

She looked closer, it looked like they were a rare flower. So she left them were they were and started down the mountain.

_At the house_

"So~, when is she gonna get back?" Rose asked as the ninja explained the situation.

"Now." Kit said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Jay yelled as everyone jumped in surprise.

"How did you get in here without us noticing?" Zane asked.

"The kitchen window." She answered.

* * *

**And Kit isn't as sunshine-y as we think, well hopefully better than I thought this chapter was. Next chapter we find Motormouth's weapon!**

**Cole: So no cake this chapter?**

**No, Cole.**

**Cole: aww...**

**-CJ OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

_In the girl's room_

It was early in the morning and Rose and Motormouth were up and making breakfast.

Kit was, well, sleeping, and snoring.

The door opened, "Up and at 'em, Kit!" Rose said. No response. She sighed and pulled the blanket off her.

"Mmmn," Kit rolled over and pulled the blanket with her.

"You asked for this." She pulled a squirt bottle off the dresser and sprayed Kit.

She rolled off the bed and crashed on the floor, "I'M UP!"

_In the kitchen_

"What was that crash?" Jay asked.

"Kit falling out of bed for some unnatural cause." Motormouth explained.

"What unnatural cause?" Zane asked making toast.

"Rose." Kit answered walking into the room yawning. Rose followed just smiling.

"Okay then." Cole said reaching for the milk and pouring it into his cereal.

A crack of thunder was heard, followed by the drumming of rain on the roof.

"AAAAAAWW YEEEAAAHH!" Motormouth and Kit yelled.

"They love rain." Rose explained seeing the guys confused expression.

"Oh." Kai said, having his moment of 'oh'.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because rain is relaxing!" Motormouth exclaimed.

"And thunderstorms are the best!" Kit yelled all smiles, "In fact, there's this cave that can only be found when it rains around here." She added with a completely serious expression.

"So you want us to go climbing out in the cold, muddy, rain?!" Kai yelled.

"Pretty much." Kit replied innocently.

"I'm game!" Jay said, Kai looked at him, "What? I like a challenge."

"A challenge, I need a good challenge." Lloyd said.

"This experience could prove useful." Zane commented, "I'll come."

"Climbing in the rain, huh?" Cole thought about it, "Sounds like fun!"

"And you need me to help navigate through overflowing streams and rivers." Rose said with a sly smile.

"Alright! Fine, I'll come!" Kai moaned giving in.

"YES!" Motormouth yelled in triumph.

_At the bottom of the mountain_

"So where is this cave?" Zane asked.

"It's supposed to be where sky meets water." Motormouth explained.

"A riddle!?" Kai moaned, "I hate riddles!"

"I would suggest someplace where the water flows from a high place." Zane suggested.

"He means a waterfall." Cole said.

"So the highest waterfall here?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, basically." Jay answered.

"Alright, but follow me closely." Kit started, "This will be treacherous and dangerous, and I don't want anyone's death on my conscious."

"Yes ma'am." Motormouth replied sarcastically.

"Let's go," Kit said, "and try to keep up."

They started to climb. Through treacherous rivers and across perilous drops. If one faltered someone else would help them. They neared the top of the mountain when a thunderous roar ripped through the air.

"What was that!?" Motormouth asked in worry.

"It sounded like it came from where we found the dagger!" Lloyd answered.

"Maybe you missed a guardian or something!" Cole suggested.

"Then we need to hurry!" Rose said, her hand subconsciously reaching to her pocket.

"We're almost there!" Kit called. After a few minutes the reached a plateu with a waterfall at one end.

"Are we here?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, this is the highest waterfall in these mountains!" Kit stated.

"Let's start looking then!" Motormouth yelled with gusto and ran toward the waterfall. Everyone else followed and looked for anything that might resemble a cave entrance, or a switch.

"I can't find anything!" Kai yelled. Just then a resounding boom was heard.

"Found it!" Motormouth yelled standing next to an opening in the cliff that wasn't there before.

"How she does this, I have no idea." Kit said dumbfounded. They went inside the dripping tunnel and after a minute, came to a huge cavern. Water was dripping so much inside it, it accually felt like it was raining. And in the middle of it all, there was a golden bo-staff.

"Whoa." That was all they could say.

"Uh, what's that?" Rose asked as she pointed to a-

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! And I leave you on the edge of your seats begging me to write more! on that note-**

**Motormouth: Can anyone guess me or Rose's elements?**

**Motormouth! You stole my thunder!**

**Motormouth: :D**

**-CJ OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, what's that?" Rose asked as she pointed to a giant, pale blue, dragon.

"Well, duh!" Jay said, "It's a dragon!"

"It's looking at me!" Rose said thoroughly creeped out.

"Hey, there's another one!" Motormouth stated pointing to another one, this one a darker blue.

"I wonder if they're friendly?" Cole asked walking towards the pale blue one, "Hey buddy!" It snapped at him.

"My guess would be no." Kit stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"I got the bo-staff!" Motormouth yelled running toward the center of the cavern. The darker blue dragon started to swing its tail at her.

"Motormouth!" Rose jumped into action bringing out the golden dagger and leaping toward the dragon blocking its tail from striking her friend.

"Thanks Rose!" Motormouth called, still running for the bo-staff.

"Rose!" Kit yelled seeing the other dragon coming for her, "Cole! Jay!" They nodded and brought out their weapons. They charged the other dragon.

"Got it!" Motormouth yelled grabbing the bo-staff.

"Now let's get out of here!" Kai yelled running for the exit with everyone following him.

Once they were outside the stopped right outside to get their bearings.

"Does this always happen to you!?" Kit asked worried.

"Oh, every now and then we get a dragon that wants to eat us." Jay replied.

"And we end up befriending them!" Cole added seeing the horrified look on Kit's face.

"So go make friends with them!" Rose yelled, and at that moment the dragons burst out of the tunnel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" All the girls screamed while the guys, except for Kai, got their weapons out. Cole charged first, he swung his scythe in a circle and became a freaking tornado of dirt and rocks!

"What the heck!" Motormouth yelled in surprise.

"It's spinjitsu!" Kai answered, "NINJA-GO!" He became a tornado of fire. Jay and Zane looked at each other and became tornados of ice and lightning.

"How do you do that!?" Rose asked.

"You need a special training course!" Jay called.

"Aaaw…" Kit's face fell, then snapped back to attention as the dragons roared, "Eep! Let's get out of here!"

"I agree with Kit!" Rose said.

"Guys! They're right!" Lloyd said, "These dragons aren't calming down anytime soon!"

"Alright!" Cole yelled, "Fallback!" and they all ran down the mountain.

_At the house_

"That was crazy awesome and scary at the same time." Motormouth said regaining her breath.

"Yes, but now we have another ninja." Zane stated.

"And we still haven't found my sword!" Kai yelled.

"I know Kai." Lloyd put his hand on Kai's shoulder, "I need to meditate on this." And with that he left.

"Um, so what now?" Rose asked.

"We train." Zane simply stated, "Jay, I would like your help in training Motormouth."

"Sure thing bro!" Jay replied and the four went outside.

"It's still raining!" Jay exclaimed as he opened the door.

"They need to know how to fight in all conditions, brother." Zane replied.

"Oh," and with that remark they closed the door behind them.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Kit asked.

"Why are you in this town?" Cole asked.

"I have a scholarship to the martial arts college here." She answered.

"Wait, martial arts college?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, we learn about the history of different martial arts and learn basic techniques from them." She answered.

"That sounds like an epic college." Cole said eyes wide.

"Yeah, but me and my sisters are the only girls there." She replied.

"You guys are sisters!?" Kai asked completely surprised.

"No, but we're that close." She said smiling.

"What have you learned?" Cole asked.

"Tae kwan do, ju-jitsu, judo, karate, and street fighting." She replied smiling.

"Wait, does that mean you fight dirty?" Kai asked.

"In a fight, there is no such thing as fair." She said, "Jay, I know you're behind me."

"WHAT!?" Jay yelled, "How did you know!?"

"We told you she would know!" Rose and Motormouth said.

"It appears that she would have a sixth sense." Zane stated.

"Nah, I just trust my instincts." Kit replied, "Now I believe it's my turn to cook dinner."

_With Lloyd_

He sat there deep in thought. He saw the serpentine, they were here. No, they were at a volcano. His eyes snapped open and he ran downstairs, "Guys!"

"What's the rush man?" Jay asked.

"The serpentine!" He yelled.

"The what?" Rose asked.

"Basically, they're snake humanoids that want to destroy all life." Kai explained.

"Why are we talking about the serpentine?" Zane asked

"They will find a way to come here! We need to train Kit as well, just in case!" He explained.

"I heard my name!" Kit yelled from the kitchen.

"You got your wish!" Cole yelled.

"I GET TO FLY!?" Kit asked.

"No, you get to be trained in the ways of the ninja." Cole explained.

"Oh, okay!" Kit answered.

"Why does she want to fly?" Jay asked.

"She's always wanted to," Rose explained.

"We don't know why, though." Motormouth added.

"Weird." Kai said.

"Dinner's ready!" Kit called.

"YES!" Motormouth yelled running to the kitchen. Everyone followed and ate till they were full enough to burst.

* * *

**AAAND, CUT! We have had some reviewers guess correctly for Rose and motormouth's elements**

**Rose: I guess mine was easier.**

**Motormouth: Whatever, guest with the guitar you got ours right!**

**Rose: AquaDiamond girl and I'mOnlyAsRealAsYouThink got mine!**

**Kit: When do I get my weapon!?**

**Soon! Now be patient! Next chappie we watch as we see Rose master spinjitsu and find her element! And since you guys reviewed so much-**

**Kit: You all get your fav cookies!**

**-CJ OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's see what you got!" Cole said. He, Kai, Zane and Jay surrounded a blindfolded Rose.

"I'm ready." She said spreading her legs apart and getting in a fighting stance. Kai charged first, swinging his training sword at her head. She ducked and knocked his legs out from under him. He let out an 'oomf' and got back up.

Jay charged next swinging his nunchucks around. She turned her head toward him and charged her dagger poised and ready to strike. Jay managed to clip her elbow, she grunted and punched him in the gut followed by her dagger blade swiftly striking his cheek.

Cole came from behind and gave her a hard knock in the back with a blunted scythe. She fell down. He put his foot on her back and held her down.

"Nice match." He said, "You can take the blindfold off now."

"Yeah, got it." Rose said pulling off the blindfold. Clapping noises appear.

"That was awesome!" Motormouth yelled, "First he was WAA! And you were like Nu uh! And then BAM! An-"

"Motormouth! Calm down!" Kit said grabbing her shoulders.

"But she was immpresive." Zane said, "She took out Kai and Jay blindfolded."

"I guess I was okay." Rose said smiling in a bashful way.

Lloyd came outside, "Guys, I think I figured out were Kai's sword is."

"Finally!" Kai yelled, "Let's go!"

"It's not that simple Kai." Lloyd stated, "Rose and Motormouth have to come, I sense their presence is needed."

"Does that mean we get ninja suits?" Motormouth asked.

"But we don't even know if we have elements, and if we do, what they are." Rose said.

"That's why you get the traditional ninja black." Lloyd said, and spinjitsu'ed ninja suits on the two girls.

"Whoa." Motormouth gaped.

"Wait just a minute!" Kit said holding her index finger out, "I'm going to."

"No, you're not." The ninja replied.

"WHAT!" Kit exclaimed, "Come on! I want to kick some serious snake butt!"

"You're not ready yet." Zane explained.

"But I have a better grasp on the concepts!" Kit argued.

"Yeah, but you don't have a weapon." Jay said.

"Sorry, Kit." Cole said, "But they're right."

"FINE!" and with that she stormed off inside the house.

"She's going to be very cross with all of us for a while." Rose said.

"We don't have the time to worry about that right now," Kai said, "we need to get my weapon!"

"Then let's go." Lloyd said and with that they were off.

_With Kit_

"Let's see beanie, check. Black hoodie, check." Kit was obviously going to follow the ninja anyway, "And, weapon, hmm." She looked around for anything she could use to defend herself. She spotted a baseball bat.

"Check." She picked it up and ran out the door, "I'll show them."

_With the others_

"Where are we going!?" Jay asked running into a bush, "OW!"

"There's a hibernating volcano around here," Lloyd answered, "Kai's sword should be there."

"That makes sense." Kai answered, "My sword was in a volcano last time, too."

"If I may," Rose started, "what's so important about these weapons?"

"They're gold!" Motormouth said, "Isn't it obvious!"

"Yes, that is one attribute." Zane answered.

"The other is that they help us channel our elemental powers!" Cole added, "It's pretty epic!"

"It sounds epic!" Motormouth yelled obviously thrilled by the concept.

"What elements are you then?" Rose asked.

"I'm earth!" Cole yelled.

"I'm fire!" Kai said.

"I'm ice!" Zane explained.

"I'm lightning!" Jay said, "But I do other things, like cooking, inventing, I dabble in poetry-"

"I'm pretty sure they get the picture, Jay." Lloyd interrupted, "and I can control all the elements."

"Really?" Motormouth asked, "I thought you would've controlled flowers!"

"WHAT!?" Lloyd yelled as everyone else started laughing.

_With Kit_

"They're not being very stealthy." She said following the crew in the trees, "A monkey could be more stealthy." She continued to follow them.

_Back to the others!_

"Here we are!" Lloyd said coming to a stop in front of the supposed volcano.

"Took long enough!" Jay said catching his breath.

"yeah." Motormouth collapsed on the ground.

_To Kit we go!_

She stopped short just bellow the mountain at a different spot, "hmm." She thought for a minute and leaped onto the mountain side and began to climb.

"So, how do we get inside?" Cole asked.

She looked back, they weren't in her sight. She climbed faster to the top of the volcano.

"Time to get crackin'." Baseball bat ready, she leaped into the center of the mountain. Right in the middle of the serpentine.

"Intruder! GET HER!" A voice yelled, and she was surrounded by many of the snake humanoids.

"Finally!" She swung her bat and knocked a constrictai out cold. The snakes seemed more wary now, "Come on! Who's next!?" She felt a sharp pain in her arm and all went black.

_On that note, back to the others!_

"Easy, we climb up the mountain." Motormouth said finally catching her breath and regaining her energy.

"But we don't even know if the mountain is hollowed enough for us to go through it." Zane stated.

"It's worth a try." Lloyd said and started to climb.

"Come on, I'll just use my true potential if it is!" Cole said and started to climb.

"Very well." And they all started to climb.

_To Kit!_

She moaned and woke up, in a cage, "No, no, no!" She panicked and began to hit the bars, "LET ME OUT!"

"You're not going anywhere fassst." A blue-green snake said slithering up to her, "Who ar-" Kit socked him in the face knocking him back.

"Let me go, NOW!" Fear showed bright in her eyes.

"Ssssir! Are you alright?" A fangpyre asked.

"I sshhall be fine." He got up, "Now anssswer me! Who are you?!"

"You tell me!" Kit kicked a bar causing it to resonate for a second.

"You don't like my hospitality?" He asked.

"No, now let me OUT!" She yelled as she kicked the bar again.

"You can't break thosssse bars," The snake said, "sssso ssstop trying and jussst tell me who you are."

"Never!" Kit spat in his face.

The fangpyre bit her hand, "Ssshhe will tell usss sssoon enough, Ssskales."

"Indeed, Sssstrika." Skales replied looking at Kit.

"NINJAAAA!" and the ninja were upon them kicking serious butt.

"Take that bog-breath!" Motormouth yelled whacking a venomari.

"Your momma' was a worm!" Cole yelled doing spinjitsu knocking out several hypnobrai.

"Where's the sword!?" Kai yelled punching a constrictai.

"Keep looking!" Lloyd yelled from where he was spinjitsuing some more venomari.

"Help!" Rose was completely surrounded, and they were landing a lot of blows.

"Fight back!" Zane yelled, already fighting some fangpyre.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and jumped up, kicked a hypnobrai in the face, flipped over them, landed and became a tornado of water.

When she stopped she was in a light river-blue ninja suit, "What?"

"Rose! Enemy at seven'o'clock!" Jay called.

"Got it!" She spun around and used her spinjitsu again.

"Nice going!" Motormouth yelled.

"Sssstop or the girl getsss it." Skales called holding a knife at Kit's throat through the bars.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kit: you really just had to leave it there!**

**Yep!**

**Kit: I didn't even break out! And I'm playing the damsel in distress!**

**Yeah, I know. I wrote it.**

**Motormouth: AquaDiamond-Girl got my element right this time!**

**Aplause! (hits button and audience is now clapping)**

**Rose: okaaaay...**

**So, R&R and quessing Motormouth's element is still open!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

The ninja froze right then and there, "Kit? What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, um, I snuck out and followed you guys." She explained hesitantly, "And got captured by these crazy snake people."

Jay facepalmed, "This is why we wanted you to stay at the house."

"To late now." Zane said, "Let her go, Skales!"

"And why ssshould I do that?" Skales replied.

"'Cause, I'm gonna' kick your butt!" Kai yelled jumping down with the sword of fire in his hands.

"Where did you find that!?" Skales yelled in surprise. Kai didn't answer because he had punched Skales in the face and was shooting fire at the lock.

The cage door opened, "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Kit hugged Kai for a second.

"We need to get out of here!" Cole yelled.

"Come on!" Motormouth yelled, jumping to a ledge on the wall of the cave, "We're way outnumbered!"

"Yeah! Okay!" Kai and Kit followed the others out.

_Back to the house we go!_

Kit sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, "Th-thanks."

"You think we would let you stay captive to those freaks!" Motormouth said sitting down next to her.

"Kit, it's okay." Rose sat down on the other side of her, "You're not in a cage anymore." She hugged Kit.

"Will she be okay?" Lloyd asked, "She seems pretty shaken up."

"Yeah," Motormouth said, "just one of her bigger fears in being locked in a cage."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"If I'm in a cage," Kit's eyes began to tear up, "I feel like a science experiment, a specimen to be examined and-" She started crying.

"It's okay Kit." Motormouth hugged Kit as well.

"Zane," Jay whispered, "funny switch!"

Zane nodded, "Kit,"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

He opened his stomach door and turned on his funny switch, cheesy music came on and Zane started dancing, "Hullo my baby, hullo my honey! Hullo my ragtime gal~! Send me a kiss by wire!"

Kit started giggling, a lot, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Feel better?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Kit replied, "And~ I saw another tornado down in the battlefield!"

Rose looked away, "I don't really know how it happened."

"Show us then!" Cole said, "I want to see."

"I don't know." Rose rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Come on! You can do it!" Jay encouraged.

"Um, okay." She got up off the couch, took a deep breath, and spun around creating her tornado of water.

"Whoa." Kit and Motormouth breathed.

Rose stopped, "Well?"

"Rose," Lloyd started, "you are the ninja of water. Welcome to the team!"

"DOGPILE!" Jay yelled and the ninja glomped Rose in an epic dogpile.

"Ack! Get off you guys!" Rose yelled from the bottom of the dogpile. They got off eventually, after a lot of persuasion from all three girls.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather," Kit said, "I'm going to bed."

"'Night Kit!" They all called.

"'Night!" She called back, and headed up the stairs.

And for just one second, her eyes flashed red.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I think.**

**Motormouth: Still, no one else is getting my element! Is it really that hard?!**

**Eh, I think I made it pretty obvious.**

**Rose: Maybe, they just haven't heard of it.**

**Maybe, well, oh! I've put Rose in her ninja suit up on my deviantART profile as well as the girls casual style! R&R!**

**-CJ OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

_In the serpentine camp_

"How iss the progresss with the girl you have bitten, Ssstrika?" Skales asked the fangpyre.

"Slow, she fights the venom very efficiently." Strika winced, "She has abilities beyond the natural."

_At the house_

"Has anyone seen Kit?" Lloyd asked walking into the living room.

"One second!" Motormouth said, thoroughly concentrated on beating Kai at Fist to Face 2.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai yelled, "Nobody beats me at my game!"

"I think she's on the roof." Rose said from her place watching the two battle it out on screen.

"Thanks!" Lloyd called as he went up the stairs to the room him and the guys shared. He opened up the window and climbed out on to the roof. He heard humming.

He saw Kit dancing with her earbuds in, "Kit!"

She jumped and turned around, "Lloyd?" She took out her earbuds, "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you." He answered.

"Oh," She sat down, "Well?"

Lloyd went over and sat down next to her, "Did the serpentine do anything to you?"

She looked down, "Erm, one bit me." Lloyd looked up at her, "But I feel completely fine."

"What color was it?" Lloyd asked urgently.

She frowned, "Red and white, I think." She stood up, "You wanna' see something cool?"

"You sure, 'cause you're not covered in green scales." Lloyd answered.

"Yes, now do you wanna' see something cool?" Kit looked at him expectantly. Lloyd nodded.

"Come on then!" Kit ran to the other side of the roof.

Lloyd shrugged and followed, "So-"

Kit held a finger up to her mouth shushing him. She then pointed down over the edge of the roof and mouthed, 'Under the eaves.' Lloyd held on to the edge of the roof and peered over the edge. A flurry of chirps ensued as he saw a birds nest full of chicks, large chicks. He got back up.

"What kind of birds are they?" He asked.

"Peregrine Falcons!" Kit said smiling, "They're so beautiful."

"I was wondering why the chicks were so large." Lloyd said, "But still you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Kit asked.

Lloyd hesitated, "The red and white serpentine are called fangpyre." He looked her strait in the eye, "Their bite can turn anything into a serpentine."

Kit just started at him in shock, "Wha-what?"

"Where did it bite you?" Lloyd asked grimly.

She held out her left hand, "Here."

Lloyd examined her hand to find no marks or scales whatsoever, "Strange. You seem fine."

Kit smiled, "Well, we'd better go back inside before anyone thinks we're up to something."

"Yeah." Lloyd answered.

_In the house_

The door slammed open and Jay walked in with a huge bag of groceries, "I'm back guys!"

"NOOOOO!" Kai yelled.

"Sheesh, Kai." Jay scoffed, "I just bought you food."

Motormouth came out, "No, he's just upset that I beat him at Fist to Face 2." She smiled.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kai sobbed.

"Wow, I never thought Kai would be beat by a girl." Jay said awestruck, "Where's Cole?"

"Right here." Cole said walking in, "When I heard Kai screaming, I had to check it out."

"What's with Kai screaming in pain?" Lloyd asked as he came down the stairs followed by Kit.

"I beat him in Fist to Face 2!" Motormouth explained grinning.

"But girls can't play video-games!" Lloyd protested.

"What did you just say?" All three girls growled.

"That, girls rock at video-games!" Lloyd quickly said in defense.

"Good Lloyd!" Kit patted his head.

"Now that everyone's here," Jay started, "I have an anouncment." Jay reached into the bag and pulled out a box, "In celebration of Rose mastering spinjitsu, I bought a cheese-cake!"

"CAKE!" Cole and Kit yelled.

"Let's eat!" Motormouth yelled. And so the party commenced without a single bit of trouble until.

"I had it first!" Kit yelled at Cole.

"Nope it's mine!" Cole answered.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Kit taunted.

"Alright then, I challenge you!" Cole said an air of confidence around him.

"Okay, but I choose the terms." Kit answered.

"Alright then!" Cole stuck out his hand.

"Meet back here in five minutes." Kit said and shook his hand.

"Alright, and may the best ninja win!" Cole said as he walked outside.

Kit had an evil grin on her face, "He has no idea what just got himself into."

_With Cole_

Cole began warming up by dong a bunch of push-ups and then working on his fighting moves.

"Are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked, "She did just get captured by serpentine."

"She accepted my challenge." Cole answered, "She can always forfeight."

"I guess you're right." Lloyd answered.

_Five minutes later_

Cole walked into the living room ready for anything Kit had to throw at him, "I'm ready Kit."

Kit walked in with a boom-box in hand.

"What's with the boom-box?" Cole asked.

"You said I could pick the terms." Kit said with a devious grin.

"Yeah, so?" Cole asked itching for her to get to the point.

Kit giggled, "It's a sing-off!"

Ready for anything, but that.

* * *

**Kit: (giggles) He never said it had to be a fight!**

**True, true.**

**Motormouth: Nobody's getting my element! It's crazy!**

**Rose: yeah, really crazy.**

**You are still welcome to guess her element, but I do need some help.**

**Rose: with what?**

**I want the reviewers to help me pick out a song for Cole to sing!**

**Motormouth: This next chapter is going to be hilarious!**

**Yep! But there are a few rules, One: It has to be clean. Two: It has to describe Cole or the team is some way. R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh…" Cole just stared at her, "How do we know who wins?"

"Easy!" Kit smiled, "Rose, Zane, and Kai have agreed to judge!"

Rose stood up, "We'll be judging you on a scale from one to ten. The person who has the highest overall score wins."

Rose sat down as Zane got up, "Who wants to go first?"

Cole backed up, "Not me."

Kit looked at Zane, "I would also prefer if I went last as well."

"Flip a coin." Kai said pulling out a penny.

"Okay." Kit said.

Kai threw the penny up in the air and caught it.

"Tails!"

"Heads!"

Kai looked, "It's heads, Cole you go first."

"Aaaw." Cole moaned, "Let me go get my ipod." Cole went upstairs.

"Wonder what he's going to do?" Motormouth asked.

"Who knows." Zane answered.

Cole came back down with a black ipod, "How do you put an ipod and a boom-box together?"

"With the right king of jack." Kit said as she took the ipod and connecting it to the boom-box with a cord and pushing a few buttons, "Pick your song."

Cole took the ipod and scrolled down his playlist, "Got it! Devour by Shinedown." He hit the play button and got into the zone.

_Take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take is and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
You know they're only toys_

He got the rhythym of the words very well and got the pronunciation spot on for such fast wording.

_Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys_

Devourer Devourer  
Suffocate you own empire  
Devourer Devourer  
It's your final hour

He moved to the beat and danced a little bit.

_Devourer Devourer  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devourer Devourer  
What a way to go!_

You want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive

He was actually pretty good at this!

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this_

Devourer Devourer  
Suffocate you own empire  
Devourer Devourer  
It's your final hour

His facial expression was so intense.

_Devourer Devourer  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devourer Devourer  
What a way to go!  
What a way to go!_

Diving down  
Round and round  
Diving down  
Round and round

Devourer Devourer  
Suffocate you own empire  
Devourer Devourer  
It's your final hour!

He took a bow. Everyone clapped politely.

"Pretty good twinkle-toes!" Kit said, "But why'd you choose it?"

"It reminds me of our battle with the Great Devourer." Cole explained, "And how it really was his final hour."

"Alright." Kit nodded.

"What's my score?" Cole asked.

"We'll tell you after we have Kit's score as well." Zane explained

"What are you singing Kit?" Rose asked.

"Our song." She replied.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Me, Rose and Motormouth's song." Kit explained. She got her ipod out and replaced Cole's with it. She scrolled down and selected a song. She closed her eyes for a minute and began singing.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

She put a lot of emotion into it.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

She also began to move to the beat a little bit.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you_

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

She was clearly enjoying herself up there.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

Were her eye's tearing up?

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

She twirled around and took a bow.

"Yeah Kit!" Motormouth yelled, "Awesome as always!"

"Always?" Cole asked.

"Yeah! She has this habit of singing when she doesn't realize she is and she sounds awesome!" Motormouth explained.

"Motormouth!" Kit whined.

"So you put me at an unfair disadavantage!" Cole yelled.

"You said I could pick the terms!" Kit yelled.

"Oh yeah." Cole facpalmed.

"Who won?" Lloyd asked.

"We have tallied our results and the winner is-" Zane started, but interrupted by horrid sounding coughing.

"Kit?" Rose came over to her friend.

"I'll *hack* be fi-" She coughed up a massive amount of blood on the floor.

"KIT!"

* * *

**Motormouth: ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! YOU HAVE TO MAKE KIT ALRIGHT!**

**Argh! Calm down Motormouth!**

**Rose: What even happened to her!?**

**Lloyd will explain that later. On another note, I have put all three girls in single pictures up on my deviant.**

**Motormouth: please let her be okay!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kit was wretching up even more blood once Zane caught her as she started to fall, "We need to get her in bed now!" He commanded.

"Come on!" Motormouth raced up the stairs with Zane carrying Kit in tow.

"Unng…" Kit moaned, "No, not… true…"

_In Kit's mind_

She stood in a black void, "Where am I?"

"Oh, nowhere important, just in your mind." A voice replied.

"Then who are you?!" Kit called.

"An intruder." It replied nonchalantly.

"Then come out and face me!" Kit yelled.

"If you insist." And out of the blackness came, Kit?

_Back in reality_

"Does this usually happen to her?" Cole asked.

"No, this is the first time this has ever happened to her." Rose answered.

"I think I might know why." Lloyd said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Motormouth asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

Lloyd took a deep breath, "She was bit by a fangpyre."

The ninja's eye's widened while the girls looked at him in confusion, "Why didn't you tell us!?" Kai yelled.

"I only found out earlier today!" Lloyd explained.

"What do the fangpyre do?" Motormouth asked.

"Well they have a very special bite that the venom can turn anyone or anything into a serpentine." Jay explained.

"OH-NO! KIT'S GONNA' BE A BAD-GUY!" Motormouth panicked, "I DON'T WANNA' FIGHT MY SISTER!"

"Relax, there is an antidote." Cole said quickly.

"That's a relief." Rose said.

"Let's go get it!" Motormouth said.

"Great idea, but hundreds of serpentine are probably guarding it." Cole explained.

"We have to get it!" Motormouth pleaded, "I don't care how hard it is!"

"She's right." Zane said as he walked down the stairs, "We would go get for each other no matter what the risk, let's go."

"Right!" They nodded and headed out.

_In Kit's mind again_

"What!?" Kit gasped, "You're me!"

"No, I'm not." 'Kit' said as her face started to shift, "I'm a surperior life form." It was now a fangpyre, "A serpentine."

"Get out of my head!" Kit yelled at the fangpyre.

"Make me." It taunted.

"FOR NARNIA!" Kit charged at the fangpyre trying to land a blow, but the fangpyre was just to fast.

"Oh that silly little book series." It laughed, "They don't care about you."

Kit froze, "What?"

It laughed again, "Your friends, they don't care about you."

She fell on her knees, "No, that's not true." Her eyes teared up, "Not after all we've been through!"

"Oh," the fangpyre faked surprise, "Have I found a weak spot?"

Kit clenched her teeth, "This is my mind, I can do what I want." An ax appeared in her hand, "NOW GET OUT!" She leaped at the fangpyre and swung the ax in a huge arc.

It dodged, "You're afraid, afraid to lose them." It chuckled, "That they will abandon you, that you will have nobody to help your wretched soul heal from those many deep wounds and scars you bear."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled tears in her eyes and swung the ax landing a blow across it's chest, "And get out of my mind."

It laughed, "I'm not going anywere." It got up chuckling, it started to turn to dust, "WHAT!?"

Kit smiled, "Looks like you're going somewhere."

_In reality_

Zane held Kit's head up as he poured some tea with the fangpyre antidote in it down her throat.

"When is she going to wake up?" Rose asked.

"It will be a few minutes before she does." Zane replied, Kit coughed, "Or now."

She moaned and sat up, "Ugh my head is killing me."

"KIT!" Motormouth glomped her with a big hug, "You're okay!"

"Uh, no dur Motormouth." Kit replied hugging her back, "You think something like that would beat me? You know I've been through worse."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Rose said hugging Kit as well.

"Worse?" Zane asked.

* * *

**And yes for those of you who know who Switchfoot, I was listening to War Inside.**

**Kit: I'm back and better than ever!**

**Rose: :) so when does Kit get her weapon?**

**Kit: (looks at me)**

**Soon!**

**Motormouth: You said a few chapters ago.**

**I mean it this time! well R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Erm, I don't like to talk about it." Kit said looking down, "It just brings back bad memories."

"What brings back bad memories?" Cole asked as he walked in with Kai, Lloyd, and Jay behind him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Kit said looking out the window.

"Okay." Lloyd said, "It's your business."

"That's right! Now when am I gonna' get a weapon?" Kit said, the fact she just recovered from a fangpyre bite not affecting her attitude.

"Um…" Lloyd looked around, "Guys! Help me!" he whispered.

"Dude! Are you kidding me?!" Jay whispered back, "With a temper like hers!?"

"I can hear you." Kit said, and they both jumped and looked at her smiling nervously.

"I still want to know who won the contest." Cole said before any tornado alley harm was caused.

Kit got out of the bed, "Me too!" She looked at Zane, eagerly awaiting the answer.

Zane looked at both of them, Cole, confident and calm, and Kit, wild and crazy, "The winner is-"

"The mayor of Spain!" Motormouth yelled, causing everyone to stare at her, "What, I felt the urge to do that."

Cole facepalmed while Kit giggled, "Can we just get on with this!" Cole said frustrated.

"Ooh, Twinkle-toes is acting a little hot-headed." Kit taunted.

Cole just sighed and motioned for Zane to continue, "As I was saying, The winner is, nobody, it's a tie."

They both just stared at him, "WHAT!? Then who-" Kit started.

"Who gets the last slice of cake?!" Cole interrupted, "Cause I totally deserve it more than Kit!"

"WHAT!?" Kit yelled, "Hey! You have no idea what I've been through! No idea what kind of struggles I've had to endure, so back off!"

"Like what?" Cole put on a smirk, "A bad hair day?"

Kit's face got very, very, very red at that point, "No, and I'll tell you what I've had to go through." She poked his chest pushing him back a few inches, "Bullying, abuse, in and out of ten or so hospitals and assorted doctor's offices for five months at the age on ten!" her voice got dangerously low, "So do I get a piece of cake now? Instead of when I should have gotten some on my birth-days."

"Uh," Cole just looked at her with shock, from the way she acted, he would have never thought she had been through all that, "Y-you can have it."

And just like that, all the tension in the air just disappeared, "YAY!" Kit smiled and ran downstairs to eat her cake.

Cole looked at Rose and Motormouth, "Did all that really happen to her?"

Rose nodded, "And more, those are just the basic stuff she went through. She was an easy target, they wore her down so much. Almost till she had no more confidence in herself, but she almost never lets it show."

Motormouth nodded, "She's very strong, stronger than most of us probably."

"I have a question." Zane said, "Who was she abused by?"

"You know *munch* you could just ask me in person." Kit said walking in.

They all jumped, "How do you keep sneaking up on us like that!?" Kai yelled.

Kit rolled her eyes, "It was my brother."

"Older brother?" Lloyd asked.

Kit shook her head, "Younger." She looked at the floor, "He was angry, he took it out on me."

"That's not right." Jay said, "Why didn't you stand up to him?"

Kit put her cake down, "I did, he never listened."

Cole put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, "It's okay, the past is the past. I'm fine now." And she picked up her cake and started eating it again.

Motormouth smiled, "So~ when does Miss Kitana get a weapon?"

"Kitana?" The guys asked.

Kit facepalmed, "It's my full name."

"Oh…"

Rose giggled, "Anyone wanna' bet they can beat me at Zelda?"

Kai immediately jumped to the challenge, "Bring it sister!" He slammed five bucks down on the bedside table.

Kit and Motormouth shared a smile, "He has no idea he just lost five bucks, does he?"

* * *

**Kit: So I get my weapon next chapter, right?**

**Yup! Along with a secret Motormouth has yet to reveal.**

**Rose: DJ-Blast got Motormouth's element!**

**Motormouth: Uh-huh! And because no one is getting it right! I'm giving a hint! It has to do with weather!**

**So send in your guesses because she's unlocking her element next chapter to! R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a new day and everyone was getting ready to head out in search of any last serpentine and Kit's possible weapon.

"Is everyone ready?" Lloyd asked the group.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Mmm hmm."

"Yup."

"I'm ready."

"Let's go!" And they headed into the mountains, again.

Motormouth was lagging behind and mumbling to herself, "No *mutter mutter* Not doing that…"

"Motormouth? Are you okay?" Zane asked, "You're way behind the others."

She jumped, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She smiled nervously, "Just thinking."

Zane inspected her face, "If you say so." And he continued on leaving her in the dust.

Motormouth held an expression of annoyance, "Ruby be quiet, I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"Motormouth!" Kit yelled, "Come on! We'll lose you if you keep lagging behind!"

"Coming!" and Motormouth ran to catch up with the rest of them. The rest of the hike was fairly uneventful, except for the acorn raid, and they were nearing the top of the mountain.

"Were almost at the top, we should rest." Kit said to the relief of everyone. They all collapsed on the ground panting.

Motormouth sat down cross-legged and looked at Kit, "Ruby's bothering me."

"Ruby?" The guys asked.

"We'll explain later." Rose said, "What's she saying?"

"Horrible stuff," Motormouth said, "Now she's yelling at me to shut up."

"Ruby," Kit growled, "Shut up and go cry in a desolate corner of Motormouth's mind."

"Why don't you?" Motormouth's voice changed, "You puny piece of worthless scum."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on!?" Jay yelled.

Motormouth faced the guys, instead of their usual turquoise, her eyes were brown-black, "Are these your new friends?" She chuckled, "They'll abandon you, too."

"Go away, Ruby!" Rose yelled at her.

Motormouth gasped and her eyes turned back to normal, "Thanks guys." She looked around, "We should get moving."

"Then come on guys!" Kit said as she continued climbing up the slope.

"What just…?" Cole asked looking at the guys, they all shrugged.

"Must be a Motormouth thing." Kai shrugged, "Come on we're gonna' lose Kit." And they all jogged after the girls.

They reached the top of the mointain, it was very windy there and all of them were struggling to keep a grip on the rock. Except Kit, she was standing up just fine. She seemed to enjoy the large squalls of wind.

"How are you not losing your balance!?" Cole yelled at her.

She smiled, "I'm used to these kinds of winds, I like them." She looked around, "Come on, there's a cave over here in the brunt of the wind." She climbed down a little bit on the opposite side that the rest where hanging on to, and disappeared with a squeal of joy.

"Come on then!" Lloyd said climbing around to the cave, "Uh, we have a problem."

"What?" Zane asked as the rest of the crew came around to meet Lloyd.

"It goes strait down." Lloyd said motioning to the cave.

Motormouth looked into the cave, sure enough it went strait down, "Kit probably used it as a giant slide."

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!?" Cole exclaimed, "She would do that?"

Rose sighed, "If we know Kit, she would definitely do that."

"I'm game!" Jay said and jumped into the tunnel/cave/thing, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! INTENSE!" His yells soon faded into echoes.

"Who's next?" Cole asked.

"Um, I-I will." Rose said and sat on the edge of the tunnel and pushed herself in, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Her screams also soon faded.

"Seems like a real adrenaline booster," Kai stated, "I'm next." He jumped into the tunnel, "YEEAAAH-HEEEEAAAAH!"

"Oo-ooh! Me next!" Motormouth jumped into the tunnel smiling, "WOOOOOO-HOOOOO!"

"She's eager." Zane stated, "I'll go next." He jumped into the tunnel and remained silent.

"Must be a nindroid thing." Cole said, "My turn." He jumped into the tunnel as well, "AAAAAAAHH! I HATE YOU KIIIIT!"

"He must not like it." Lloyd said, "Well here goes." He jumped into the tunnel, "WHOOOOAAA!" It was very smooth on the inside and as a result he was going very, very, very fast, "OOOF!" He came to the end of the tunnel and crashed into a pile of bodies.

"URG! Sheesh Lloyd!" Kai called from somewhere underneath the dogpile.

"Sorry!" He said getting up off of everyone.

"Ow." Cole moaned as he got up and stretched out a bit.

"Yeah, major pain central." Motormouth said after everyone got off her.

Lloyd looked around, "Where's Kit?"

"I have no idea." Jay said, "When I got down here, she was already gone."

_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRGGHH!_

"Whoa!" They heard Kit say.

Cole facepalmed, "Of course! She just has to find a dragon!"

"Come on then!" Lloyd yelled and ran toward the sound of Kit's voice.

"It's okay, girl." Kit said, as they came into a cave with Kit and a grey dragon in the middle. Kit reached a hand out to the dragon and petted it's snout. It… purred?

"What?" Motormouth just asked, "Kit! What did we just miss!?"

Kit hugged the dragon, "I made a new friend!" She scratched its chin.

"And how did you do that?" Cole asked.

"I got in here we had a staring contest, I won, and we made nice!" She looked up, "Hey! An ax!" She jumped up onto a pedestal and pulled a golden ax out.

"Cool!" Motormouth said, "Is that a spearhead?"

Kit looked at the other side of the ax handle, "Yeah, it is!" She jumped off the platform and landed on the ground with a grunt.

"NINJA! GET THEM!" A serpentine voice yelled.

Everyone pulled out there weapons and got ready for battle, while the dragon let out a huge roar. The snakes shrunk back a bit at the sheer force of it, but soon began advancing forward again.

"How do they keep finding us!?" Rose asked brandishing her dagger, and fighting back a few constrictai.

"I have no idea!" Jay replied, zapping a few snakes.

"All I know is that fighting them is kinda' fun!" Kit said knocking out a hypnobrai.

Zane spinjitsued a few fangpyre, "It may be fun for you, but violence is always a last resort."

"I know!" Kit replied.

"Watchaaa! Slapapow! Bam! Whoosh!" Motormouth was fighting beside Kai and they were kicking some serious butt, "Take that!" She jumped on one of the venomari's heads and flipped off it and landed doing spinjitsu! It was a dark, navy-blue color and turned grey at the top fifth.

"Motormouth! You're doing spinjitsu!" Rose yelled, hitting a hypnobrai in the gut.

Motormouth stopped and was wearing a navy-blue ninja-gui with a skirt and a black headband tied around her forehead, "That was awesome! YEAH!"

_RAAAAAAOOOOORRR!_

Two other dragons burst through the cave wall and began to help take out the serpentine. It was the other dragons at the bo-staff cave!

"I really hope those dragons don't eat us!" Rose said as the battle died down. They didn't seem to be paying attention to them, but talking to the grey dragon.

Motormouth was jumping around, "I HAS SPINJITSU!"

"What?" Zane asked confused.

"I. Has. SPINJITSU!" She whirled around and became her grey and blue tornado.

They all looked at Lloyd, "What?"

"What element is she?" Kai asked.

"Oh." Lloyd facepalmed, "She's the ninja of rain."

Motormouth smiled, "YAY!"

"She doesn't seem like rain." Jay said, "When I think of rain, I usually of sad stuff, like death or tears."

Motormouth's face fell and she mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"My, my father died." She looked away, "I was only six."

The guys looked at her with shock plastered on their faces, "Oh, Motormouth, I-I'm sorry." Jay stuttered.

"Don't be." Her voice changed again, "She's not worth the effort to even be around." Her voice turned back to normal, "Ruby! Get out!"

"Who's Ruby!?" Kai yelled.

"_Get out!_" Motormouth's voice was a snarl now she clutched her head and fell to her knees, "_GO AWAY!_"

"Ruby is a voice in Motormouth's head," Rose explained, "They fight each other for dominance in her body and mind."

"Motormouth always wins," Kit said, "She always will."

"Shouldn't we help her!?" Jay yelled.

"No." They both said, "It's too dangerous."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!_" She writhed around on the floor of the cave, "_GO AWAY NOW!_"

* * *

**Anyone else hungry?**

**Rose: YOU JUST LEFT MOTORMOUTH WRITHING AROUND ON THE FLOOR AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!**

**Yep.**

**Kit: 0_o you are weird, but then again, I am to.**

**Yeah.**

**Rose: Just review, and pray that Ruby doesn't win!**

**Oh, yeah, GO MOTORMOUTH!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_AAAAAAAAHH!_" Motormouth was screaming louder than anyone had ever believed possible.

"How is it dangerous to help her!?" Zane asked panicked.

"If we move her or talk to her, we don't know if Ruby will be distracted or if Motormouth will be distracted." Rose explained, "If Motormouth gets distracted, Ruby will take over and Motormouth will have to live in a cage for a long time."

Kit looked down her eyes squeezed tight, "I can't let th-"

"Guys! Look!" Lloyd pointed to the cave wall, a swirling vortex of energy was forming, "It's my uncle! He's calling us back to Ninjago!"

"What about us?" Kit asked, looking at Cole, "Are we coming?"

"Of course you guys are coming!" Jay said, "It's pretty obvious that destiny chose you guys!"

"_Z-zane…_" Motormouth croaked, "_THEY HATE YOU! THEY ALL HATE YOU!_"

Zane picked her up bridal style, "We need to go, now."

"Zane's right." Kai said walking toward the portal.

"What about the dragons?" Cole asked, "We can't just leave them here."

"We're not leaving them here." Kit said and climbed onto the grey dragon's back, "They're coming with us." She leaned down and whispered something into the dragon's ear and it walked forward to the portal, the other dragons following.

"Looks like somebody has you beat at caring for dragons, Cole." Jay snickered.

Cole sighed and looked at Zane holding Motormouth, "Let's just go." And they all went through the portal.

_In Ninjago_

Sensei Wu stood in front of a swirling portal with Misako, Garmadon, and Nya, "Oh my students, please come back."

"They will," Garmadon said, "If I know my son and his brothers, they will come back."

"Oh Kai," Nya paced back and forth, "Oh Jay!"

A sound could be heard coming from the portal, a feminine scream?

"Was that a girl scream?" Misako asked, "Did they turn into girls?"

Nya looked shocked at the thought, "I hope not."

A dragon burst through the portal first, huge and grey, let's just say, nobody saw that coming.

"AAAAHH!" Nya screamed falling back.

"Whoa! It's okay, don't eat the nice people!" A girl voice said, "Hi! I'm Kitana! But everyone calls me Kit!"

"Where are my students?" Sensei asked as two other dragons came through the portal, roaring.

"Right here, Sensei." Cole answered coming through the portal with everyone else beside him.

"_AAAAAAGGHH!_" Motormouth wailed, "_GET OUT! THEY HATE YOU! NO!_"

"She needs help, Misako." Zane said.

Misako nodded and beckoned him, and Nya to follow her, "What is her condition?" They disappeared into the bounty.

"Lloyd, who are these girls?" Garmadon asked looking at the girls in their ninja suits.

"Uh, some girls with the potential to be elemental ninjas." Lloyd explained.

Sensei looked over the two girls that remained with them, "Hmm, very well! They shall train under our supervision!"

Garmadon nodded, "What are your names?"

"I'm Rose, Ninja of Water." Rose said bowing.

"I'm Kit!" Kit said waving, "I haven't found my element yet, though."

_In the Bounty_

They were in the infirmary, as Zane explained the situation to Misako, Nya was getting some scrolls the Misako requested.

"…and they fight for dominace." Zane finished, "Is there any way we can help Motormouth win?"

"I can't promise anything." She replied, "But I can try."

"That is all I ask." Zane replied nodding, "I'll get out of the way then."

Misako nodded, "You don't have to worry, Zane."

"Misako!" Nya came rushing in with the scrolls, "What should I do?"

Zane walked out of the infirmary to give the women some space to work with. He walked out onto the deck to see the dragons talking to the ultra-dragon, he smiled.

"ZANE!" Kit yelled, "Is she going to be okay!?" She ran up to him waiting for his answer.

"I do not know," He saw kit's face fall, "But Misako and Nya are doing their best."

Rose came up, "Well that's some good news at least."

"Kit! Rose!" Sensei called, "Come! And we shall have tea and trade stories."

"I like tea, OKAY!" Kit ran down to meet Sensei with Rose following her at a slower pace.

"Zane!" Kai called, "Isn't it your turn to make dinner!?"

Cole looked confused, "But-"

"No, it's Zane's night!" Jay interrupted.

Zane chuckled, "Yes it is."

_With Sensei and the two girls_

Sensei poured three cups of tea and passed one to the girls each. Kit started to drink hers right away resulting in a burnt tongue.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She panted out air as if it would help.

Rose giggled and blew on her tea before taking a sip, "What did you want to talk about, Sir?"

"You may call me Sensei," He said, Rose nodded, "I want to know how you and my students met, and how you have golden weapons when my father only made four."

"Well, It all started when…" And Rose told Sensei their story with Kit popping in if she missed a detail here or their, or just adding her own remark.

Sensei nodded, "But that does not explain why you have golden weapons that my father did not tell me about."

Kit shrugged, "Maybe he put them in our world to protect them."

"That's very possible." Sensei closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "We shall leave this matter at this point until we find out more."

"I'm cool with that!" Kit replied as Rose nodded.

They all walked out on deck as the sun started to set, "I wonder what home will be like without us." Rose said.

Kit looked at her, "Hardly anybody knows us, we won't be missed."

"yeah…" Rose stood at the edge of the deck and leaned against the railing.

"That cloud looks like a bird." Kit said pointing to a cloud on the horizon.

"Clouds always look like birds to you!" Rose said, "I think it looks like, uh, um… I'll come up with something."

Kit giggled, "Because it really does look like a bird!"

Rose smiled, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Kitana, Rose." Misako came out, "The fight is over, but I do not know who won."

* * *

**Dun dun daaaa~!**

**Kit/Rose: (facepalm)**

**Well, who do you think won?**

**Ruby: Me of course!**

**Motormouth: No! I WON! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone else: (blinks)**

**Okaaaay, well R&R! And see if you can guess Kit's element!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rose and Kit followed Misako through the halls of the bounty to the infirmary.

Kit chewed her thumbnail, "I hope Motormouth is okay…"

"Yeah," Rose answered, "Their fighting has never been this bad before."

They opened the door to the infirmary to see a possible Ruby/Motormouth chatting up a storm with Nya, "… And then it smelled like cheeseburgers!"

"Uh, um, okay?" Nya seemed very flustered trying to talk with Motormouth.

"Who are you!?" Kit asked.

"Nya, Kai's sister." Nya introduced herself.

"I was talking to Ruby-slash-Motormouth." Kit facepalmed.

"That seems like a very fitting name for her." Nya replied.

Rose smiled, "You get used to it."

Kit pointed at Ruby/Motormouth, "Who are you!?"

"Madison, but everybody calls me Motormouth!" She replied.

"What's your biggest fear?" Rose asked.

"Spiders!" Ruby/Motormouth shivered at the thought.

"How did we meet?" Kit asked.

"In eighth grade, you said hi to me at lunch." She replied, "Does it smell like marshmallows in here?"

Kit sniffed, "You know it kinda does." She shook her head, "What is something only Motormouth would know?"

"Come on Yellow, you know it's me." Motormouth smiled.

"Right back at you Green!" Kit hugged Motormouth.

"I thought we weren't bringing up the color nicknames again." Rose said.

"Uh, what?" Nya asked confused.

"In eighth grade I had a friend who gave us assigned colors and called us that." Kit explained.

"He looked like a demon tha-" Rose started.

Kit poked Rose's nose, "Nope! Bad Rose!"

"Did you just, poke my nose?" Rose asked, dumbfounded.

Nya giggled, "Yes she did," She paused, "So what's your story."

They all looked at the floor, "A sad one." They all said.

Rose spoke first, "My mother was in the hospital…"

_Flashback_

"Dad, when's Mom coming home?" A 12-year-old Rose asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Her father answered hugging her, "But the doctors say it's nothing serious, she'll be fine."

_A few weeks later_

The phone rang, Rose's father picked it up, "Hello?... WHAT!?" He dropped the phone and just stood there for a minute shocked.

"Dad!" One of Rose's brothers called, "What's wrong?"

Rose crept out to her father, "Dad?" She picked up the phone, "Um, hello?"

"_Hello, did your father drop the phone?_"

"I think so." She replied, "What did you say to him?"

"Rose what's going on?" Her brother came out, "Give me the phone." Rose handed him the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh, Rose." Her father grabbed her and held her close, crying in her hair.

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"Oh, thank you for telling us." Her brother hung up on the phone, "Rose, Mom died."

_To the present_

"…I told Kit the next day," Rose finished, "I swear she knows the perfect way to comfort anybody!"

"You must have been very sad." Nya said, "I'm sorry."

Rose took a deep breath, "The past is the past, there was nothing I could have done."

Motormouth nodded solomly, "My dad died…"

_Flashback, again…_

"Madison!" Her mother called, "Have you seen your father?"

"No!" A six-year-old Motormouth yelled, "RAWR! IMA BE A NINJA!" She jumped off the couch and faceplanted, "Ow… I wanna' do it again!"

"You're so weird." Her brother said walking in.

She smiled, "I don't care!" She got up, "I'm gonna go look for Daddy!" She ran outside to a shed in the backyard, "Daddy!" She didn't hear anything, "Daddy?" She opened the door and saw her father sitting there motionless.

_Present_

"…We found out later that he died of a methane explosion." Motormouth finished.

"Oh, I'm just so, sorry." Nya said.

"I guess it's my turn to spread the doom and gloom." Kit said, "Well, my younger brother had anger issues…"

_Flashback_

"Stop!" an-eight-year-old Kit whimpered, "Please!"

Her brother held a long stick in his hands, "You stupid!" He hit her with it, "Pathetic! *smack* Worthless! *crack* Excuse for a human!" He frowned at her, "Well!? Huh!"

Kit's eyes welled up with tears, "I wanna' go home!"

He blew up, "TOO BAD!" He hit her across the face causing her to scream out in pain, "Shut up you piece of scum." He left.

She sat there, crying for some time, "I want to go home…" She looked up and saw a bird in front of her, "Can I come with you?" It chirped as if it could understand her and sadly shook its head, "Oh, okay."

_Present, I'm hungry…_

"… It went on for years, and I have the scars to prove it." She sighed, "We sure have the dooms and glooms today."

Nya smiled, "I know what'll cheer everyone up!"

They all looked at her, "What?"

"A girls day out!" Nya replied.

* * *

**Kit: oh lord help me now.**

**Rose: Come on Kit! It'll be fun!**

**Motormouth: Yeah! And there'll be cinnamon buns! X3**

**Kit: only for the cinnamon buns.**

**:) Yep! And my quest reviewer kendall kit, you got it right!**

**Kit: So keep guessing ma' element!**

**R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah! We'll go to the mall and I can call my friend Jayde!" Nya explained.

"Nuh-uh, I am not going." Kit said crossing her arms.

Motormouth poked her, "We'll get cinnamon buns~!"

Kit's eyes widened, "Only for the cinnamon buns."

Rose smiled, "Good, but are we going in our ninja suits?" She looked down at it, "It's really comfy and all, but… yeah."

Nya smiled, "I'm sure I have some spare clothes, but wear the ninja guis under them."

They nodded and got changed and they headed out for the Ninjago Mall.

They waited outside the mall for a few minutes when a car pulled up. The door opened and a girl with brown hair with gold streaks in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a strapless white top and some faded baggy jeans.

"Jayde!" Nya ran over and hugged the girl.

"Hey, Nya!" She hugged her back, "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good!" Nya motioned to the girls, "These are some new friends! Rose, Kit and Motormouth!"

"Hi!" Motormouth waved, "I'm Motormouth, but you knew that, and me and my friends are new in Ninjago, and I like muffins!"

Jayde smiled, "Seems like a fitting name."

"I'm Rose," Rose smiled, "And you'll get used to Motormouth."

"Can we have cinnamon buns now?" Kit asked, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Rose said smiling.

"You got a point there!" Kit said smiling.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Jayde asked, "Let's get started!"

They all smiled, minus Kit, and headed in. There were people EVERYWHERE! Kit shrunk back for a second and followed her friends into the throng of people.

"So what do we do first?" Rose asked.

"Cinnamon buns~?" Kit suggested.

"No, we should just look around first." Nya said, "Tell us if anything catches your interest."

"Like cinnamon buns~?" Kit said.

They all looked at her, "Hey! I was promised cinnamon buns!" She huffed. They all laughed.

"Later Kit." Nya assured. They headed off and stopped at a glass store first. They looked through the little bobbles and tiny sculptures. Kit was interested in the little fairy ones and bought a few. Rose bought a dolphin one, and Motormouth, being Motormouth, broke one and had to pay for it.

Kit smiled, "Oh, Motormouth, what are we going to do with you?"

"I dunno' make me less clumsy?" She replied handing the cashier the money.

_At ze' Bounty_

The guys were chilling out, eating pizza, and playing video-games.

"Take that! BAM!" Jay yelled using a special move on Zane.

Zane bore a look of complete concentration, "You will not defeat me!"

Sensei walked in, "I see you are back to your usual routine."

"Yeah!" Kai replied, "I'm gonna' beat you all!" He yelled to the guys

"Says the guy who was beaten by Motormouth." Lloyd taunted.

"And Rose!" Jay popped in.

"And you lost to Kit at Rock Band 2." Zane reminded him.

Cole laughed, "It seems you can only beat us at this gaming business!"

Kai smoldered in sheer hatred, "I'll show you all."

They all laughed, "Sensei? Are you here for a reason?" Zane asked.

Sensei nodded, "Strange things are stirring in Ninjago."

"Like what?" Jay asked.

Misako walked in, "Shadows, without any object to cast them."

Zane pondered this, "How is this possible?"

Sensei closed his eyes, "I am not sure, but one thing is certain."

Misako nodded, "These shadows are alive."

_With the girls~ (Ha! I'm not explainin' the shadow thing!)_

They were now at the mall arcade, at a dancing game, Jayde versus Motormouth.

"Your pretty good at this!" Jayde complimented, "But not good enough!" She scored a special move and gained the lead.

Motormouth smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet!" She went nuts on the controls and regained the lead by a lot!

Jayde went slack-jawed for a moment and missed a few steps, "H-how…?"

Kit and Rose laughed, "She's the master at these games!"

They finished and walked around a bit more.

Kit stopped and sniffed the air, "Mmmm," She drooled a little bit, "I SMELLS CINNAMON BUNS!"

She raced off leaving the others to run after her laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Nya asked.

"Only around food that she likes and that smells good." Rose replied.

"Just don't give her bacon." Motormouth said.

"Why?" Jayde asked.

Rose smiled, "She gets more hyper than Motormouth."

Jayde and Nya got a confused expression, "How is that possible?"

They both shrugged as they came to a stop in front of the cinnamon bun place to see Kit going googly-eyed over all the pastries.

"Oh. Mah. Gawd." Kit drooled, "I need to taste this amazingness."

Nya giggled, "Come on Kit, let's order something!"

They ordered some cinnamon buns (once Kit finally made up her mind on what to get) and sat down to eat.

"So how do you know Nya?" Jayde asked.

"Well, we met the guys first." Rose said, "You know Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Kai."

Jayde blushed a little bit at Kai's mention, "Y-yeah."

As Rose and Motormouth explained, Kit gazed around the giant mall. Something moved as her gaze passed by a wall. She turned her attention to it. It started out as a little shapeless blob of black and grew to the shape of a humanoid thing. Kit's eyes widened and almost choked on her cinnamon bun.

It drew on the wall, it read '_We're coming for her_'

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Kit: You are the most-**

**Yeah, yeah! Jayde is not mine! She belongs to bookworm108!  
**

**Kit: (facepalm)**

**I love you to Kit. R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few days since the shadow incident with Kit, and she was jumpier than ever.

Kit was out on the deck with the dragons, "Hey! That's my pencil!" She was also attempting to draw them, Rocky stole her pencil.

Rocky grunted and turned away still holding the pencil in his mouth.

"Don't ignore me!" She ran to face Rocky, "Pencil. Now." She held out her hand.

"Hey Ki-" Cole snuck up behind her.

She screamed and hit him with her sketch-pad, "Oh! Cole!" she looked at the ground flustered, "Sorry…"

He rubbed the side of his face that got hit, "Oh man! Geez! Did you think I was a serpentine, or something?"

Kit looked at the floor, "Or something." She mumbled, "Just don't sneak up on me, it's a reflex."

"From when your brother…?" Cole left the question unfinished.

"Yeah." She looked at Rocky, "Give me my pencil mister!" She held out her hand again.

Rocky grunted and shook his head.

Cole smiled, "Let me try." He went up and scratched under Rocky's chin. Rocky purred and let go of the pencil.

Kit smiled sheepishly, "Thanks." She took the pencil and began sketching furiously.

Cole peaked over her shoulder, "Whatcha' drawing?"

Kit looked up at him, "I'm attempting the dragons." She held up the picture.

"Uh…" Cole was trying to think of what to say, "Um, interesting technique?"

Kit smiled, "I'm better at people." She continued drawing.

"Kit, I was wondering," Cole looked at her, "You've been more jumpy than ever, did something happen at the mall?"

Kit looked around startled, "Uh," A shadow came up out of the floor in front of her, "Ah, uh, um." It shook its head and slid it's finger, no, claw, across it's throat.

"Kit?" Cole looked at her fearful expression and to where she was looking, there was nothing there, "Kit? Are you lost in day-dream land?"

The shadow stroked her cheek, "_Nuh-uh-uh, no telling._" It rasped in her ear, "_We'll come for her soon._"

Cole looked around, "Kit? Come on, you can tell me."

The shadow walked to Cole and held his claws to his throat, "_Nuh-uh, or he dies._"

Kit dropped her sketch pad and pencil and ran inside.

"Kit!" Cole ran after her.

Kit ran into the bathroom and locked herself in, "Why do I see them?!" She slid down the door and crouched there crying.

The shadow came out under the door and crouched before her, "_I'll be watching, remember, no telling about our little secret~!_" it fell into the floor and crept out the window, "_I'll be seeing you._"

* * *

**Yeah this is were Kit's "abilities beyond the natural" start to kick in.**

**Kit: (eyebrow twitch) you just have to give me the ability to see creepy stuff, don't you?**

**mmhmm, oh and I forgot last chapter, a person got your element right! bookworm108**

**Kit: oh, and kendall kit, it's not birdehs, but that would be cool...**

**R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Kitana? May I speak with you?" Sensei asked the student, she nodded and followed him to his room.

"Kit, you need to tell us what's going on." Rose said standing in front of her, "You've been acting strange, like really strange."

Kit shook her head, "I-I can't."

Sensei closed the door, "Kitana, a team is nothing without trust." He closed the curtains and brought out a candle.

"Sensei's right," Lloyd said, "Don't you trust us?"

Kit nodded her head.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Zane asked.

"I… I just can't!" Kit turned away and ran into Cole.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Kit," Motormouth spoke, "You know you can tell us anything."

"Not this…" Kit turned away from them all and stared strait into the shadow's face.

"_That's a good little girl._" It rasped, "_No telling, or I kill them all._"

"Kai, will you light this candle?" Sensei asked.

Kai looked at Sensei, "Um, yeah, sure." His fist caught on fire and he lit the candle.

"_What!? N_-" The shadow dissolved into specks of black and those too, faded away.

Sensei looked at the stunned expression Kit had, "This candle will banish any being with malicious intent from this room as long as it is lit." He explained, "Kitana, will you tell us what is happening?"

Kit turned around, "I-I see things."

"Like the future?" Jay asked.

Kit shook her head, "No, um, creatures, and nobody else sees them."

They all looked at her, "How is that possible?" Zane asked, "All of us should be able to see creatures on the material plain."

"What if they aren't on the material plain?" Motormouth asked.

Sensei pondered this, "That may be it, but why have you not told us this before?"

"It threatened to kill you…" Kit murmured, "Th-the shadow…"

"What shadow?" Zane asked.

Kit shook her head, "I don't know! It's just a shadow that walks and talks and has teeth like daggers and claws like knives!"

"Are they sharp?" Jay asked.

Kai smacked him upside the head, "If they're like daggers and knives, they're sharp!"

"Did it say anything else?" Rose asked.

"We're coming for her." Kit said leaving a dreadful silence to fall over them.

"Who's her?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," She replied, "but I feel like I should know."

Motormouth sat down, closed her eyes, put her hands out in front of her, and took a deep breath.

"What's she doing?" Jay asked.

Rose and Kit smiled and looked at each other.

"Why are you smiling?" Kai asked.

Motormouth's eyes opened and her head rolled back.

The guys and Sensei looked at her shocked, her eyes were white.

"What is going on!?" Cole yelled.

Rose smiled again, "Just watch."

Motormouth's eyes closed and she lowered her hands, "They're coming for one of us, that's all I could find out."

"She is a seer?" Sensei asked.

"Kind of." Motormouth replied, "I can travel onto the astral planes."

"Does Rose do anything?" Jay asked jokingly.

"I can see the dead." She replied.

"WHAT!?" The guys yelled out in shock.

Sensei looked over the girls, "I might have known."

"Known what sensei?" Rose asked.

"That you three have talents beyond what is normal." He replied.

"We knew that!" Kit said.

There was a knock on the door, "Wu!" It was Garmadon, "You need to see this!"

* * *

**Oh, come on! You know me! Sort of...**

**Motormouth: So yeah, our powers are awesome!**

**Rose: Sometimes, I can talk to my mom, if I want to.**

**Kit: Yeah... I'm the only one who doesn't like my powers.**

**It get's better.**

**Kit: (perks up) Do I get laser vision!?**

**No... so anyway Waterninja134 got Kit's element! She might unlock it next chapter.**

**Kit: Might?**

**Yeah! Deal with it! R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

They all ran out to the main deck. It was chaos. Inanimate objects where going beserk and attacking everyone. And only Kit could see were the shadow were and where they weren't.

"What is going on!?" Nya yelled fighting off a bunch of kamikaze water balloons.

Kit looked around frantic, "There!" She pointed to a corner where a shadow was puppeteering a bunch of food products. She pulled out her ax and swung at it. It passed right through it.

"Ack!" It grabbed her throat and lifted her up off the ground.

"KIT!" Lloyd yelled and shot an energy sphere at the shadow.

"_Ergh!_" It dropped Kit and collapsed.

"What is THAT?!" Jay asked pointing to the shadow Lloyd nailed.

"A shadow." Kit replied as it dissolved into fragments of black sand.

Zane stood there for a minute, "It seems physical attacks won't work on these."

Misako ran in, "Boys!" She panted, "What is happening?!"

"That's what I asked." Nya said coming up to them.

Kit took a deep breath, "Well, there are these shadows that only I can see, and just attacking them normally doesn't work and Lloyd just killed one using the awesome green ball of light thing."

They blinked, "So, we can only see them when they die?"

"I think so." Kit replied, her head jerked up, "There's more over there!" She pointed everywhere, "They're surrounding us!" She yelled.

Cole put a hand on her shoulder and his eyes widened, "Holy canoli! There's so many of them!" He closed his eyes and assumed a look of concentration. He became surrounded by a pulsing brown/gold aura and his eyes turned blue.

"What!?" Rose yelled and jumped back.

"Cole what are you doing?" Kai asked.

Cole smiled and flipped his hood on, "If Lloyd killed one using his powers, maybe our true potentials will work!" He punched a shadow near them and it exploded into black sand.

"It worked!" Kit exclaimed.

"Hey!" Motormouth yelled, "Kit! Rose! Help!" The shadows were surrounding Motormouth and grabbing at her, "_AAAAAAUUGH!_" She screamed and clutched her head.

"_Take the girl and kill the rest._" A shadow said. The shadows got a hold on Motormouth and began dragging her off the Bounty.

"Motormouth!" Rose yelled and ran after her.

"_Not today puny mortal._" A shadow grabbed her and was going to slit her throat.

"NO!" Kit ran toward the shadow and became a grey tornado. She kicked the shadow's face and caught Rose as she stopped spinning.

"Kit!" Rose said, "You did spinjitsu!"

Kit smiled and looked at her suit. It was now a light grey with a belt going across her body diagonally and another going across her waist, "I like it, now let's go get Motormouth!" But she was nowhere in sight, instead all they saw where the guys using their true potentials to drive the shadows out of the ship.

"Lloyd! Behind you!" Kit yelled seeing a shadow behind the unsuspecting ninja prepare to strike.

Lloyd spun around and thrust a green sphere at the shadow killing it, "Thanks Kit! Nice suit!"

Sensei came out and began using his spinjitsu to knock the shadows overboard, "Kitana!" He tossed her a ceramic box, "Open it!"

She opened the box and inside there was a flower and a roll of parchment. She pulled out the parchment and the flower and read.

"Les ombres qui hantent moi, laisse la cette demeure et ne reviens pas!" She yelled and the shadows dissolved into shards of light.

"Take that!" Jay punched the air.

"Um, Jay." Kit giggled, "They're gone."

"Oh…" Jay facepalmed, "Well I can't see them like you can!" He mimed stroking a beard, "You look different."

Kit facepalmed, "Did anyone else notice that they took Motormouth?"

"They took Motormouth!" They all yelled.

"Then she must have been 'Her'" Zane said concerned.

"Yeah," Kit looked around, "where are they taking her?"

"We'll find her." Lloyd said, "But now, what's your element?"

Kit shook her head, "We need to go after the shadows."

Nya came up, "Kit, we'll find Motormouth, but now we need to rest."

Kit looked at the guys and saw how tired and worn they looked. She nodded and spun around creating her grey tornado.

"Welcome, Kit," Lloyd said, "Ninja of Air."

* * *

**Kit: Finally! I get my element!**

**Yes, yes, now I'm gonna go upload a picture of you up on my deviant.**

**Rose: They took Motormouth...**

**I know. R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

_With Motormouth_

The shadows dragged a struggling Motormouth deep into the wild.

"LEMME' GO!" Motormouth couldn't see them, but she could feel their claws digging into her wrists, "Ow! Watch the blood vessels!" They just dug in harder, making her bleed.

_With the others_

Kit was pacing throughout the whole ship, mumbling to herself, "Ugh… no… why not? ….. ugh….."

"Kit? Are you okay?" Jay asked coming over to her.

Kit shook her head and looked at Jay confused, "W-what'd you say?"

Jay looked at her, "I asked if you were okay?"

Kit rubbed her temples, "Y-yeah, just restless."

"We all are." Sensei said walking into the room, "Rest assured Kitana, we will find her."

Kit sighed, "It's just… nevermind." She turned away and walked out onto the top deck. She walked along and went into the dragon stables.

"Hey, Gust." She walked up to the grey dragon, "How's Storm doing?" Gust nuzzled her hand and let out a low growl, "Not good, huh?" She looked over at the dark blue dragon sulking in her stall.

Cole walked in, "She can sense her rider is hurt." Cole went up to Storm and patted her snout, "We'll find her."

_With Motormouth_

They came to a cave, and dragged Motormouth through many caverns and tunnels. She was soon lost in the immense maze of tunnels.

"_Well? What now?_" Ruby's voice came rising out of Motormouth's body, too tired to keep her silent.

"M-my friends will find me." She answered to the entity inside of her, "They'll kick your butts."

Ruby laughed, "_But they'll never stop me in time._"

They dragged Motormouth to a stalagmite and tied her battered and bruised form to it. Strange ruins were scratched into the ground around her and on her face and arms.

"_I'll soon be free of this cage in your mind._" Motormouth's eyes widened, "_That's right. You know what I'm doing, you're not the only one who reads your spell books._"

And with that, Ruby began to chant, causing the runes to glow with an air of power.

Pain raced through Motormouth's system, energy sparking up and down her entire frame causing her to scream out in agony. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, she could hear Ruby laughing at her.

Silence.

She opened her eyes. The runes still glowed. She still felt the immense pain. But something was missing. Something caught her eye, a black speck. She squinted at it, it didn't seem physical, it seemed other-worldly, like it came from the… from the astral plane.

Soon more specks joined it. They were forming something. It looked like, a girl?

"So this is what it feels like to be physical." The black form burst and a girl stood there in full color, "Ah, yes, now what to do with you." Her dark eyes and her red hair, they seemed familiar to Motormouth. She walked over to her and smirked.

"W-who are you?" Motormouth panted, her body still recovering from the pain.

She lifted Motormouth's head to face her's, "You know who I am."

Motormouth's eyes widened, "Ruby."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and I had some writer's block on how to word this properly.**

**Kit: On that note, you are evil CJ.**

**(rolls eyes) No, I'm worse than evil, I'm the author.**

**Rose: Good point.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yup! So R&R and go check my deviant for a pic of Ruby!**

**-CJ OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

"That's right, Maddie." Ruby said maliciously bringing Motormouth's face up inches away from hers.

"Don't call me that." Motormouth snarled, "I hate that nickname."

Ruby tutted, "To bad little girl." She slapped Motormouth hard, the sound echoing throughout the cave. Motormouth winced in pain, a bruise already coloring her cheek.

"You monster, my friends are gonna kick your butt!" She yelled at the red-haired entity in front of her.

_With the others~_

"GUYS! GUYS!" Kit came running down to the boy's bedroom, "I THINK I MIGHT KNOW WHERE MOTORMOUTH IS!"

"Really!?" Jay answered, "How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" She replied, "Now come on!" She ran out to the top deck, "Come on, come on! Motormouth is most likely in serious trouble and/or pain!"

"We're coming!" Kai called, "Get the dragons ready!"

"They are ready!" Rose called, "Hurry up!"

_With Motormouth_

Ruby reached out and snatched something out of the air, "What have we here, a spy?" She opened her hand, and a small blue fairy-like creature was there.

"What the…" Motormouth looked at it in curiousity.

Ruby scowled, "Who are you here for!?" She wrapped her hand around the creature so only its head was visible. It just struggled to get free and stayed silent. Ruby growled and started to crush the fairy, making it cry out.

"STOP!" Motormouth yelled, "You're hurting it!"

Ruby smiled maliciously, "That's the point." She tightened her fist around the small fairy.

"_STOOOOOOP!"_ It cries, "_Don't kill me!" _

Ruby smiled, "So you do speak," She feigned surprise, "I thought you might not speak the tongue of mortals."

"Let it go, Ruby!" Motormouth said menacingly, "You have no right to hurt the innocent thing!"

Ruby tutted, "But this creature is all but innocent," She motioned to the fairy, "It's a spy, and if I am correct, it was meant to find you and report to its master."

Motormouth looked down, confused, "But, who would be the master of an astral creature?"

Ruby laughed, "This is no astral creature, if I let go of it, you won't be able to see it."

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"She's a spirit of nature." A new voice rang out, "Now you better let Motormouth and my spirit go, or else."

* * *

**Oh geez, sorry for the wait! I'm going through some inspiration confusion. I know how its going to work out, but I'm trying to figure out how to word it and create the details, so yeah. R&R!**

**-CJ OUT!**


End file.
